


A Chat with Jade

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bars and Pubs, Community: comment_fic, Confessions, Crossover, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Queen of the Shadowkhan, Gen, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade comes to the bar called Nights and tells Xander all about a certain adventure of hers. References the JCA Season 2 episode Queen of the Shadowkhan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat with Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here is a new Buffy/JCA crossover I cooked up one day. And just so you know, I think that the bar called Nights is open to people of all ages, not just those who are twenty-one years old. Plus, Xander is *friends* with Jade, as he can relate to her when it comes to, as Jade would put it, “not being listened to sometimes”. Got it? Good.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. The name of the bar, Nights, belongs to Methos on the Buffy crossover fanfiction website Twisting the Hellmouth. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

A Chat with Jade

Xander looked up from wiping down the surface of the bar with a white washcloth as the door to Nights opened and the eleven-year-old girl walked in. She had chin-length black hair, and her golden-brown eyes were busy taking in everything, from the interior with the neat walls to the bar itself.

Her clothes, Xander noticed, looked nice on her. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt. The blue jeans seemed to go on and on over her legs, and on her feet were red shoes. Xander guessed she probably loved wearing these clothes a lot. 

Then her eyes lit up upon seeing him — Xander Harris himself. She had heard a lot about him, and decided to talk to him. What it was, she decided to just play it by ear. 

“Hey, Xander!” she called. Xander smiled as the girl — Jade Chan, of course — then walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. 

“Hello, Jade,” Xander replied, grinning also as he then reached under the bar and pulled out an ice-cold can of Coca-Cola, and placed it in front of her. With anticipation, Jade then opened the can and took a drink for a minute. When she set the can down and then reached into her jeans pocket, Xander held up a hand, stopping her. 

“No need to, Jade,” he said. “This one’s on the house.” 

“Oh, good,” Jade replied with a sigh of relief. 

“So tell me, Jade,” said Xander as he went back to wiping down the surface of the bar with the washcloth, “what’s up with you these days?”

Jade sipped her Coke thoughtfully, and then said, “Well, for starters, I’ve had all sorts of adventures. However, nobody listens to or believes me about them. So I came here; I figured I would find someone here who would know and understand exactly what that feels like.”

Xander leaned over the bar, interested. “Really?” 

Jade nodded. “Of course.” 

After thinking for a bit, Xander then said, looking Jade straight in the eyes, “Well, Jade, I understand what that’s like myself, since I too have felt what it’s like to not be listened to or believed quite often.”

A look of surprise came over Jade’s face. One would actually say ‛shock’, of course. “Really, Xander? You know what that’s like?” she queried.

Xander nodded. “Yep. You know something, Jade? I guess you could say that you and I have something in common there.”

Jade then smiled. “You know something, Xander? I think you’re right.” 

Xander then smiled himself. After all, he knew that he was right when he told Jade that both he and her weren’t so different after all. “Want to tell me about one of your adventures?” he asked. 

Jade thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Sure, why not?”

And so, she launched into her tale of how, one day, she wanted to fit in with the other kids at school after looking at a tattoo that her friend Drew had gotten one day. However, after she’d put it on her left leg (against her uncle Jackie’s orders), she said it was real, and after Drew tried and failed to “peel” it off, she was a bit surprised, and then tried to cover for it by saying, “Told you it was real”. Then she tried washing it off, but that didn’t work either.

It was then that night, as she told Xander, everything changed, although she didn’t know it. 

“After there was a big battle over this demon archive — which, now that I think about it, had a picture on the cover that looked similar to the tattoo I had — I leaped into the air (and onto Finn’s and Chow’s heads) and grabbed it just in time. But then, this big guy named Hak Foo (also called Black Tiger) was waiting to grab me, so I unknowingly knocked him down and ran out the door. I ran over to an alley, still carrying the archive, and was able to fit underneath this small door to what was actually a dead end with a big wall I felt I couldn’t jump over. But then, Hak Foo smashed through the door and before I knew it, I was up against that wall, shivering in fear. 

“After he took a few steps toward me, I then called, ‛Help! Anybody!’ 

Then, I looked up as these guys cloaked in black and with red eyes suddenly appeared out of the shadows. They’re called Shadowkhan, and there are nine tribes of them, but that’s another story. To make a long story short, they kicked Hak Foo’s butt while I wasn’t even watching; I figured they were going to go after me as well. Then I looked up, and they were gone — even Hak Foo himself. I was puzzled, to say the least, and then turned to look at the cover of the archive. ‛Weird,’ I said to myself.” 

“Wow,” remarked Xander as Jade paused to take a breath and then sipped her Coke. “That’s some adventure.” He thought for a moment. “Do you still have that tattoo?” 

“No, not anymore,” replied Jade. “You see, what happened was...” 

* * *

_“Hisss! Traitor!” Jade snarled. Shendu took off for the elevator, growling._

_“After him!” she hissed. The Shadowkhan took off to do just that._

_Jade then looked down and sucked in her breath in horror upon seeing her tattoo disappearing slowly._

_Then, her voice and skin turning back to normal, she called out “NOOOOO!” while hovering in the air before landing on the floor._

_Shendu then turned and called out “No!” at the exact same moment. This stopped the Shadowkhan just as they were about to pounce on him and take the archive back. Then they paused, waiting for an order. Shendu couldn’t believe it at first._

_Then, he smiled. “Destroy Chan!” he hissed._

_They then turned around and went back the way they came. But Jade, whose eyes were still red, quickly called out one last order as Shadowkhan Queen to them._

_“No! Destroy… the book!” she said._

_Shendu turned and gasped in horror. A lone ninja leaped up, stayed in mid-air, pulled out an explosive in a small test tube-shaped bottle and threw it at the book. The archive disappeared into thin air as it was hit._

_“No!” Shendu yelled as he looked down in horror and shock at his hands where the archive had been only a few moments before._

* * *

Xander raised an eyebrow and then whistled. “That must’ve been something of an adventure — at least for you, Jade.” 

Jade nodded. “I agree, Xander. I agree. I still have memories of it as well, even to this day.” 

“So what happened next?” Xander asked. 

“Well,” Jade replied, “Jackie then kicked Shendu — who happened to be in Valmont’s body at the time — all the way into the phone booth, which is the entrance for this place called Section 13.”

“Ah, I’ve heard about that place,” said Xander as he nodded a bit. 

Jade grinned, and then resumed her tale. “OK, after the Shadowkhan disappeared, Uncle — Jackie’s and my uncle, that is — then made his appearance holding a bottle of pink stuff, which he referred to as a ‛tattoo removing potion’. Then he told us ‛one very important rule of magic,’ as he put it. What he meant was ‛always make extra, just in case’, in his words, of course. Just then...”

* * *

_Jade rubbed her head as she rose to her feet. The red in her eyes had faded completely, and her eyes were now back to their normal golden-brown color. Plus, her skin wasn’t blue anymore._

_“I have a weird feeling I… did something bad.”_

_Along with her eyes, Jade’s tone of voice was filled with both regret — as she felt bad about what she had done — and sadness, because she knew she had done something she wasn’t supposed to have done in the first place._

_Jackie replied, “If you mean getting a tattoo when I told you not to, yes, you did. But if you mean destroying the demon archive…”_

_He looked at Uncle, who nodded, and then turned back to Jade._

_“…we can live with that.”_

_He was smiling as he spoke the last few words._

* * *

After Jade finished her tale and then the rest of her Coke, Xander then remarked, “Wow, that sure was quite an adventure of all adventures.” 

Jade nodded. “Yep, it was.” 

She then reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After unfolding it, she then showed it to Xander, who took it and studied it for a bit. It was a picture of the tattoo Jade was telling him about. 

“Cool,” he remarked. 

“You can have it, Xander,” said Jade, smiling still. 

“Thanks,” said Xander. He then walked over to the back wall and put the picture up where everybody else could see it and ask what it was or about the story behind it.

After going to the ladies’ restroom, and then talking with Faith for a bit, Jade then said goodbye to Xander and headed out the door. 

“Hey, X,” said Faith, smiling as she then looked up at the picture. “That’s a pretty neat pic of the tattoo that girl was telling you about. I couldn’t help but overhear.” 

“Yeah,” replied Xander, also looking up at the picture. “It’s hard to believe, but one tattoo on her leg, and she became the Queen of the Shadowkhan.” 

Faith nodded in agreement as she remembered telling Jade all about the tattoo she herself had gotten — namely the Mark of Kakistos — as well as how and when she had gotten it, too. 

“A mystical symbol,” she explained upon seeing Jade’s questioning look, and then went on to tell of Kakistos and how she defeated him. Faith noticed that Jade listened very intently, and then, after she was finished, asked, 

“Jade, how would you like to be an ally in the battle against vampires, demons and the forces of darkness?” 

Jade thought it over, and then, grinning, said, “Sounds good to me!” 

“Great,” said Faith, and after a warm hug, they parted. 

Xander couldn’t help but shake his head and smile as he watched how Jade and Faith interacted. It was quite possibly one of those things that was part of the mystery about girls and how they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated — mostly because, after all, it helps in giving me lots to write about, of course. :)


End file.
